Walk Me Home
by aurora-sakura
Summary: HPGW [Oneshot] Harry returns home with memories of the one he loves...Bad summary, just read please. REVIEWS!


Another H/G One shot. Hope you like. (Lots of random sentence fragments, but I love them) 

**Walk Me Home**

Frost crunched under foot as he made his way up the deserted lawn, his long cloak brushing the ground as it trailed behind him. His breath came in puffs of smoke before him, his hands shoved into his pocket for warmth, fighting the cold fall night. Clutching at his gift for her like a lifeline. 

He longed for flowers. Something else to give, but it was too late now. He was standing in front of the house. The house that brought so many memories to him. 

_"Harry, come home to me." _

He was coming home. 

_He brushed away the tears from her face, kissing her lovingly before closing the door behind him. Making his way across the front lawn, patchy and brown from the heat, towards something that frightened him. Something he had to do._ _His friends were with him. But he wouldn't allow her to come._

He stared up at the window high above. It was closed to the blistering wind. Closed against the winter. Closed to him for the moment. 

_He looked up to the window above the kitchen. Wanting to turn away. He watched as she pressed herself against the glass. Watched as she smiled down at him. As reassuring as she could even though tears flowed down her freckled cheeks._

He took a deep breath and opened the front door. He knew it would be open. She was expecting him. Quickly he strolled through the kitchen, hoping not to wake anyone in the house. 

_She was pulling him into a tight hug, kissing him repeatedly, whispering reassuring words to him well he lay, nearly unmoving in the hospital bed. There were others there too... a lot of people. But all he saw was her. Smiling through tears well desperately trying to wipe her tears away, and his own that he never even knew were falling. He was so tired... _

_"It's all over Harry."_

He placed a foot carefully on the bottom of the crooked steps, peering up into the darkness of the house. It seemed no one was awake now. He winced as his foot found the creaky stair and the silent was penetrated by the eerie squeak. He hesitated, then continued on. 

_She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her on the small bed in his flat. Watching him through lowered lids as she left small trailing kisses down his face and his neck. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt. Her hands buried themselves in his hair. Both were breathing quick and uneven. She was needing him. And he was needing her._

_He pulled her to him and found the bottom of her dress, pulling her easily into his lap as he pulled the soft fabric up over her head. She was blushing._

_"I love you, Harry."_

He paused in the landing outside her door. One hand still in his pocket, the other on the frame of her door. He leaned into it, as if willing it to open itself. Willing her to be standing there for him. Make that first step. She had already done that enough for him. He pushed open the door, wincing once more as it creaked. 

Her mother would have surely heard. She hears all in her house. But she did not come. Perhaps she knew as well. 

_"Harry." She looked up at him, willing him to understand. "We have a problem." She winced when he furrowed his eyebrows, as if he had lashed out at her._

_He would never do that. Not ever. Not to her._

_She had placed a hand to her stomach, and he slowly began to understand. He held her to him._

_It wasn't a problem. He was happy._

_But he had to go away for a bit._

He walked into her old bedroom. His emerald eyes coming to rest on her figure, laying quietly in the small bed. Moonlight filtered over her. He felt his breath leave him. She was so perfect. 

_She didn't say anything when he left. She was watching him as he said quick goodbyes to her family. To his friends. Watching him with that same hard look she showed before. Years ago in school. She understood he needed to leave. It was not his fault after all. _

_She had asked him to stay of course. But he told her it would only be for a little while. The ministry needed him. He wanted to tell them 'no'. He wanted to so badly._

_He couldn't stand to see her upset. _

_In the end it seemed he was the one it hurt most. She knew he would come back. It was him that was worried he may not._

He stood over her for a moment. Longing to touch her, to move the hair off her beautiful face. To touch her soft cheeks and kiss her senseless. 

He sat on the end of the bed. She stirred awake. Her voice coming to him through the darkness. 

"Harry." 

He moved into her view, and she shifted to see him better. She smiled, and held a hand out to him. 

He closed his eyes as he kissed her palm, her fingers, then moved up to her mouth. Savouring her once again. 

"How are you?" His voice a whisper against her parted lips. 

He could feel her smile. "Fine." Another hand came up from under the blankets and ran through his unruly mop of hair. Her brown eyes danced. "You took a long time." 

He fingered the object in his pocket and smiled, kissing her lips again. "I'm sorry." 

She shifted in the bed, making room for him to lay down. But he did not. He placed a hand on her still flat stomach, watching as it rouse up and down with every breath. A hand came to rest on his. 

"Mum figured it out." 

He shook his head. "I expected she might." He fell quiet, than asked carefully. "What does she think?" 

She shrugged, an indifferent expression on her face. "Does it matter." 

He watched her for what seemed hours before he shook his head. "No." 

"Good." She was smiling again, and he felt his heart rate jump at the action. He loved her so much... He removed the object from his pocket, and, grinning, nervously, held it forward for her to see. 

"But I got you this anyway." 

Her smile slipped for only a second; replaced with shock for an instant, before it reverted back to happiness again. She sat up and pulled him to her. "Yes." 

He pushed her away gently, and, clasping her hand in his he slipped the diamond ring onto her left ring finger, bending to kiss her as she smiled up at him. 

"I will love you always, Ginny." 

_The grass was cold against his back as he sat, staring up at the stars. She stirred next to him._

_"What are you thinking about?" Her voice playful. Her smile loving._

_He shrugged, than smiled. "About you."_

_"Oh?" Her eyes danced. He wanted to kiss her._

_"Yes." At her enquiring look he continued. "About how I will always come back here, just for you." He smiled absentmindedly, loving the way she was suddenly blushing. Though it was hard to tell in the darkness. He knew she was. "Where ever you are is my home."_

_She smiled and leaned closer to him, resting her head upon his shoulder as she lay next to him. "Than I will always walk you home, Harry."_

_----------------------------------------_

AN: **PLEASE REVIEW!**

And check out my other HP fics! If you like this one anyway... 


End file.
